


Вы можете хранить молчание

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Police Uniforms, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: - Руки за голову, лицом к стене, - командует Мейс, поигрывая наручниками.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 9





	Вы можете хранить молчание

\- Руки за голову, лицом к стене, - командует Мейс, поигрывая наручниками, и Гуэйра со смешком выполняет приказ.  
Мейсу слишком идет полицейская форма.  
Неровен час, Гуэйра не сдержится и чем-нибудь ее испачкает.  
\- И в чем моя вина, офицер? – фыркает он, разглядывая сероватое пятно на обоях. Это, наверное, с прошлой недели, когда он сам утыкал Мейса в стенку взмокшим лбом. – Украл ваше сердечко?  
\- Вы можете хранить молчание, - сообщает Мейс и добавляет сочувственно: - Не думаю, правда, что вам это поможет. И что вы справитесь.  
\- Всегда мечтал тесно познакомиться с копом, - ухмыляется Гуэйра и быстро облизывает губы. – Очень тесно. Вы же мне это обеспечите, офицер? Кстати, хорошая причесочка! Не по уставу только. На работе за такое разве не выеб…  
\- Руки на стену, - с удовольствием выговаривает Мейс, и Гуэйра затыкается, прогибаясь в пояснице с тихим стоном, когда горячие ладони начинают без предупреждения шарить по телу, не забывая про зад.  
\- Думаете, я там спрятал награбленное? В заднице?  
\- У вас, я смотрю, все через задницу, - меланхолично отвечает Мейс, от души ее наминая.  
Гуэйра не может удержаться от очередного смешка и закусывает губу, когда проворные руки исчезают, и к ягодице прижимается что-то твердое. Очень твердое. И большое.  
– Блядь, - с чувством выдыхает он и скребет ногтями.  
Все равно обоям пиздец.  
Ему тоже.  
\- Ты… Ты что, прям дубинкой? Прям туда? – сипит он, из последних сил цепляясь пальцами за внезапно поплывшую стену.  
Нет, здесь явно не обойтись без капитального ремонта. За спиной раздается короткий вздох, ягодицу упруго обжигает не сильный, но резкий удар.  
\- Ну, я же должен проверить, нет ли там награбленного, - сварливо отвечает Мейс и опускает на горящую ягодицу ладонь. – Раздевайтесь. Полностью. Это будет долгий и… тщательный обыск.  
Гуэйра не сомневается. Мейс все делает тщательно. Составляет список покупок, чинит байк, обыскивает завалы после пожара, клеит обои в их новой квартире.  
Доводит Гуэйру до исступления.  
\- Она же резиновая, да? – бормочет он, расправляясь с пряжкой ремня.  
Стягивает штаны до колен и понимает, что ему надо подышать после такого неимоверно сложного действия.  
\- Будете отвлекаться – познакомитесь с ней поближе, подозреваемый.  
\- Задержанный, - тихо поправляет Гуэйра и тяжело сглатывает. – Что-то вы косячите, офицер.  
Обнаженную задницу окатывает жаром. Мейс замирает у него за спиной, и Гуэйра чувствует, как по шее стекает за шиворот капля пота. Мейс слизывает ее кончиком языка, и Гуэйра неосмотрительно распахивает рот.  
\- Как на вкус? Достаточно резины?  
Конец дубинки нажимает на губы, и Гуэйра сорванно стонет, впуская ее в пересохший рот. Мейс трахает его дубинкой с минуту, затем, сжалившись, вытаскивает, и Гуэйра хрипит, утирая мокрый от слюны подбородок:  
\- Достаточно. Резиновая что твой гондон. Если офицер разрешит, могу прям щас попробовать и сравнить. Один гондон как раз имеется поблизости.  
\- Офицер не разрешит.  
Гуэйра закусывает губу и пытается расслабиться, но Мейс не спешит запихивать дубинку ему в зад. Он влажно ведет ей по ягодицам, выписывая какие-то вензеля, скользит вниз и нажимает между мошонкой и анусом так сильно и сладко, что ноги подкашиваются.  
\- Вы забыли раздеться. Задержанный, - ласково сообщает Мейс ему на ухо, и Гуэйра слышит в его негромком голосе острое, плохо сдерживаемое предвкушение.  
Гуэйре требуется пара минут, чтобы справиться с одеждой и обувью. Лишенные опоры пальцы трясутся, на лбу выступил холодный пот, и Гуэйра утыкается им в скрещенные запястья.  
\- Ладони на стену. Ноги шире. Шире. Еще.  
Гуэйра вздрагивает, когда вход дразнящее задевают кончики пальцев.  
\- Не хотите перед обыском натянуть перчатки, офицер? – шипит он, обернувшись через плечо, и Мейс качает головой с короткой улыбкой.  
\- Перчатки – не хочу. Не волнуйтесь, задержанный. Обыск пройдет… гладко.  
Когда прохладной смазки становится столько, что она начинает течь по ногам, Гуэйра понимает: его ждут не пальцы.  
\- Люблю преступников с фантазией, - говорит Мейс, и Гуэйра давится воздухом, когда дубинка туго надавливает между ягодиц. – Я и не планировал применять сегодня служебное оружие. По крайне мере, для глубокого обыска. Спасибо за идею.  
\- Люблю копов с фантазией, - огрызается Гуэйра в ответ. Коленки трясутся так, что он вот-вот рухнет на пол. – Жаль, мы не в участке. Там бы вы себе такого не позволили, да? Коллеги бы не оценили…  
\- Хотите, чтобы я выдрал вас при коллегах?  
\- Мейс…  
\- Офицер Смит.  
\- Мейс!  
Дубинка тут же исчезает, взмокшей шеи легко касаются губы.  
\- Ну что ты, что ты…  
\- Хреновый из вас все-таки офицер, Смит. - Гуэйра вжимается задом в пряжку полицейского ремня. Форма наверняка выпачкается в смазке, но и черт с ней. Черт со всем. – Так легко отвлекаетесь… Я и сбежать смогу.  
\- Придется вас задержать по всем правилам.  
Запястья холодит металл наручников, обжигают короткой лаской горячие пальцы. Гуэйра опирается скованными руками о стенку, обещая себе, что в следующий раз найдет силы доползти до кровати. И, может быть, найдет силы дотерпеть до нее.  
Ягодицу задевает влажная от выступившей смазки головка, и Гуэйра тихонько фыркает.  
\- Что, без гондона?  
\- Один тут уже есть. С вас хватит.  
Член Мейса немногим тоньше резиновой дубинки. И гораздо, гораздо горячее. В заднице мокро хлюпает, Гуэйра прикрывает глаза, откидывает голову Мейсу на плечо и подается навстречу неторопливым размеренным движениям.  
Мейс все на свете делает тщательно.  
Гуэйра – нет. Пока дело не касается Мейса.  
\- Офицер Смит, - шепчет он, задевая губами порозовевшую мочку. – Вы не предупреждали, что у вас две дубинки. Эта мне нравится больше.  
Мейс замирает и начинает трахать его чуть быстрей.  
\- Если вы хотите, - слова даются с трудом, но Гуэйра знает: они действуют на Мейса эффективней любого оружия, - можете обыскать меня в следующий раз перед коллегами. И допросить. Только я очень громкий… во время допроса…  
Из плотно сжатых губ Мейса вырывается сдавленный хрип.  
\- Офицер Смит, пожалуйста, - шепчет Гуэйра. – Отпустите меня, а? Я так-то хороший парень. Я на все готов, лишь бы не угодить за решетку. Что угодно для вас сделаю. И для вашей дубинки. Вы ее, наверное, испачкали. Хотите, вылижу начисто? И вас. Я хорошо работаю языком…  
\- Я вижу. Я... Блядь!  
\- И задницей тоже. Вам нравится?  
Мейс ничего не отвечает, и Гуэйра даже рад, потому что сил у него на этот увлекательный разговор больше не осталось. Он подмахивает задом, дурея от резких, болезненных толчков, закусывает губу и пытается обхватить стояк, но в наручниках сделать это не так-то просто.  
\- Руки на стену. Я же сказал.  
Мейс сжимает его член, не переставая вколачиваться в рваном ритме, дрочит торопливо, не щадя, не сдерживаясь, надавливает большим пальцем на головку, царапает ее ногтем, пока Гуэйра не выгибается до хруста позвонков, заливая спермой кулак, и собственный живот, и несчастные обои.  
Все равно ремонт делать, чего уж.  
Смазка подсыхает на бедрах, неприятно стягивая кожу, Мейс тяжело дышит в шею и наконец выходит из него, тут же тесно прижимаясь к заднице мокрым членом.  
\- Не избежать вам тюрьмы, задержанный, - говорит он, щекотно задевая губами ухо, и негромко смеется. – Надеюсь, вам попадутся самые отпетые сокамерники.  
\- Я подговорю кого-нибудь из них сбежать. Вдвоем, - отвечает Гуэйра. – Я хорошо умею убеждать. Тщательно.  
Мейс целует его и согласно хранит молчание.


End file.
